1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a rear cover and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a rear cover designed to appropriately cover a display module with an improved structure and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses are used to display images. For example, there are various displays such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting diode display panel.
In accordance with recent expansion of application fields of display apparatuses, diverse characteristics of display apparatuses have been required in the application fields. In particular, such requirements have been increased in association with characteristics related not only to simple display of images, but also to display of images taking into consideration three-dimensional effects and sensory immersion. In order to meet such various requirements, research is being conducted to provide various display apparatuses having improved structures.